1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a time of flight system and method thereof, and particularly to a time of flight system and related method capable of increasing measurement accuracy, and saving power and/or motion detection rate according to a time interval of detecting light traveling to the object and reflected from the object to the time of flight system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a time of flight (TOF) system transmits detection light toward an object, and receives reflected light formed by the object reflecting the detection light. The time of flight system estimates a distance between the object and the time of flight system according to a time interval of the invisible light traveling to the object and being reflected by the object back to the time of flight system. However, the time of flight system neither dynamically adjusts distance detecting range with the distance between the object and the time of flight system nor dynamically adjusts an exposure period of a sensor included in the time of flight system, so measurement accuracy of the time of flight system is lower. In addition, the time of flight system also cannot dynamically adjust emission intensity of the light source with the distance between the object and the time of flight system, so the time of flight system cannot save power. In addition to the above drawbacks, the time of flight system also cannot dynamically adjust main sensing range of the sensor with the distance between the object and the time of flight system, so the time of flight system needs to sense a larger range, resulting in lower motion detection rate.